


In heat

by TrewRilia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Feral, First Meetings, Instinct, Needs, Omegaverse, Rut, Urges, heat - Freeform, in heat, primal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrewRilia/pseuds/TrewRilia
Summary: She meets him for the first time after a long time of getting there, but she isn't in the hormonal and physical state to have a regular date.
Relationships: HE/I
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	In heat

It's bad, it's so bad this time and I am supposed to see him tonight, I'll go crazy.  
I can't think straight, my body aches and nothing distracts me. All I can think of is a hard cock pulsating cum deep inside of me. His hard cock.  
Maybe I should cancel. Or not, I have been craving to meet him for so long.

I end up going to the date. No it's not a date, we're going to hang out. Just Netflix, no chill. But it doesn't matter, I can be close to him.  
I get there in time, slightly nervous and when he opens the door, his scent hits me and I know I'm screwed. Before I can think of an excuse to leave again, he invites me in and I follow automatically. He looks dashing and all I can think of is ripping his clothes off, shoving him on the couch and riding him. I pinch myself. "Hey. I'm glad we finally manage to make this happen." I say and he replies with a smile that makes my knees weak, even if I weren't in heat. "Get comfortable, I'll get us drinks and snacks." His voice sends pulses through my body that gather between my legs. I need to leave. I need him to fuck me. It has to be one of those two, I can't handle anything in between today.  
I realize I have been staring at a shelf full of books when I feel him stand behind me, feel his body warmth, smell him. My heart is pounding, my pussy twitching. Then he puts his hands on my shoulders and his nose in my neck, he takes a deep breath and murmurs into my ear "You smell nice~" with that feral undertone. My heart skips a beat. And another. Does he know? What will he do? Is he mocking me?  
I can't do anything, I can't talk, I can't move, I hear my blood rushing in my ears, feel my heart pounding in my throat and my hormones play a concert in my lap.  
Then he turns me around, a hand at the back of my head. He is standing so close, I can feel him against me, and god damnit that scent of his, it makes me drool uncontrollably. I swallow and look into his eyes. He looks into mine. He knows.  
He pulls me into a hot, long kiss, holding me close, his other hand on my ass - I'm lost. I'm drowning, I'm giving in. He'll save me or he'll hurt me, I don't care at this point.  
I moan into the kiss softly, not even able to wrap my arms around him, my brain stuck to one thought: Breed me!

He ends the kiss, takes me by the hand and leads me to the bed room. I look around, my chest is visibly lifting up and down from breathing heavily. He comes closer and I move back until I feel the door on my back, he comes closer yet, puts his hands on the door over my head and looks down at me. "You're in heat. I can smell it." He gnarls before taking my scent in again. I feel my cheeks burning hot, I gasp at his words, the fact he used that vocabulary makes it so much worse. And so much better. He looks at me again. "You need to be bred hm?" He says alluringly. I just look up into his eyes that burn with a desire equal to mine, moan and swallow, then clearly answer "Yes~".  
I have barely said the word when he kisses me, pushing himself against me, pinning me to the door. I whine as I feel his erection through our clothes, wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him longingly. When he breaks the kiss, both of us out of breath, I close my eyes for a moment, smell him, then look at him and with an amount of trust I've never given anyone before I whisper: "Breed me~."

He moans and has me undressed in no time, which turns me on so much, knowing that he wants me, needs me as badly as I want and need him. He leads me to the bed, I sit down at the edge. I fondle with his belt and trousers while he takes his shirt off, finally seeing him naked before me and I'm breathless. He is as hard as I am wet. I look up to him, my hands on his hips and he smirks down at me. I move my hands to touch his highly tempting erection and find we are both pulsating. I lick over his tip, wrap my lips around it and let my tongue play with it, take his strong male scent in that drives me crazy while he softly rests a hand on my head, grunting slightly. I take him deeper, feel his hot shaft on my tongue, let it slip in and out, using my lips to massage him and make sure to spread my saliva over him - not that we'd need it, I simply enjoy feeling and tasting him like this.  
He pushes me away after a while and down on the bed, and he starts touching me. I've seen his hands many times but this is the first time I feel them, on my oh so sensitive skin now and shiver after shiver run through my body. He shifts to play with my nipples as he leans down to kiss me again, which I happily answer to, moaning into the kiss and instinctively spreading my legs for him. I feel him hot against my thighs, my mons, my lips depending on where he touches and kisses me and it's driving me insane, I'm whining, whimpering and panting.  
He kneels up and grins down at me, then turns around to the nightstand to take a condom. I sit up and grab his wrist before he can reach, he looks at me, not surprised but as if asking if I'm sure. I look directly into his eyes as I nod and put all the need, lust and affection that I have for this man into two words: "Breed me!"  
I see the change in him. He is as primal as I am, I'm his mate and he is mine and he will give me what I need and what we both want so badly.  
He kisses me, sloppy, wet, hot, pushing me down on my back again, his throbbing cock resting on my wet slit. I rock my hips, pushing up against him. He understands, he knows and shifts slightly, his tip sliding between my wet lips to my entrance and while I am still gasping from that sensation, he penetrates me deeply. I yell out in pleasure, mixed with that wicked sensation from knowing we are having each other raw, and in anticipation, wrapping my legs around his waist, grabbing his upper arms. He thrusts into me, slow at first, but hungry and full of desire as he is, his rhythm speeds up quickly, taking me faster, thrusting deeper, making me moan and pant, my eyes roll back every now and then. I pull my legs towards my chest, letting him thrust even deeper and the moment he hits my cervix, I know my mate will breed me like I need and deserve. I scream in pleasure, he grunts and keeps hitting my cervix. I hold onto him tightly and after gathering enough concentration to speak, I tell him "I want to cum with you. I want my pussy to suck every drop of your cum deep where it belongs."  
He nods and before he can ask, I move my right hand between us, my finger on my clit. I look up to him, he is grinning and nods. "Tell me when you're close." I ask before I lean up to kiss him, let my tongue dance with his while he takes me with hot, passionate, intimate thrusts.  
I enjoy every second of it, I love every bit of this, being so close to him, feeling him inside me, the fact he understands my needs and willingly responds to them, knowing he wants me too and us having this... amazing chemistry together.  
I feel him getting closer, it feels like his erection gets a little harder, I feel his balls twitch every time they slap against my ass. I rub my clit faster, my other hand in his hair, myself just seconds from cumming, already tightening and twitching around his shaft. He leans down and whispers "I'm close~". I rub my cheek against his and just as my orgasm begins, I moan into his ear "Fill my womb with your seed. Make me yours~".  
This pushes him over the edge, too, he thrusts deep into me, hitting my cervix again, grunting while I'm moaning loudly, my pussy literally sucking on his cock and knowing that he is breeding me in this moment, releasing his cum at the entrance to my womb, almost knocks me out. I pull him down on me, interlocking my legs with his and wrapping my arms around him, rocking my hips to prolong our orgasms as long as possible, having that blissful mid and post orgasm sensation.

He rolls on his side, pulling me with him, staying inside of me, our bodies still intertwined. He smiles at me. I smile back. Tonight, we don't need words.


End file.
